vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Final Solution
So I got in touch with one of the mods on r/games. We talked about the link to the wiki a bit, and together we had three possibilities for how to resolve the butthurt. 1. The link is deleted. 2. The link is renamed to something that makes it clear it's not an official resource for reddit. 3. The target of the link is changed, either from the main page to a click-through page, or to a copy of the main page, with a brief message about how this is a resource primarily for /v/ and you're invited to make full use of it and contribute if you want to but realize that we're, er, a bit passionate about games some times and just take that into consideration if you want to become a contributor, et cetera. And personally (since it's the idea I came up with) I rather like that last one. If there are no objections or big problems with that, I can put together a 'Hi, Reddit!' page. It would probably have to be limited to moderator edits though, since I don't trust random anons enough to let them edit a page that's being friendly toward Reddit. Kotep 19:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) User:Kotep/Hi,_Reddit! That's an example for the sort of thing the last one would entail. If it's too long, people will probably skip over it, but if we want to change the message a bit, I'd be willing to take suggestions. Kotep 20:15, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The last page is a tiny bit too friendly, at least the title (perhaps "Precautionary Note to Reddit"). That said, I'm not opposed to anyone using the wiki as long as they don't shit it up or add lame games. That said, I would also like it if number 2 (link is renamed) to be done as well, if possible. I have no doubt we'll get flack for this on the /v/idiot-end (I mean, if you don't like reddit (I ain't got no beef with them, but I can't say I support them either), that's fine, but there's no reason to spam shit posts on /v/ about them) as opposed to true /v/irgins like us who don't mind some cooperation. Let's be frank, on this wiki, we're not really "/v/" or "reddit" or anything else, so much as Wikia users. Mods/Admins still have the power to end shit-flinging disputes that fuck up pages, troll-edits, spam-users, etc. (much more noticeable than either site, technically). Also, good job on getting in contact with them. I never got a call back myself, but I know you have more authority than me. --Dejiko 23:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) User:Kotep/Note_to_Redditors Toned down chipper enthusiasm to suave diplomatic politeness. If we do ask them to rename the link, what should it be? At the moment it just says 'Recommended games for all systems'. Also, if you want, I can add a tiny 'tl,dr don't add lame games' in the corner. Kotep 23:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) >At the moment it just says 'Recommended games for all systems'. I think that's fine as long as they clarify that it is "not Reddit owned". Like maybe 'Off-Site Recommended games for all systems' or 'Recommended games for all systems (by non-redditors)' or something that gets that generally point across. The way that it's listed right now, it kind of does make it seem that way. >Also, if you want, I can add a tiny 'tl,dr don't add lame games' in the corner. Sounds food. I don't know why but that made me laugh a tiny bit. --Dejiko 01:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *I suppose the warning message could work. I still find it too friendly but I also hate reddit with the power of a million exploding suns. - MFGreth1 14:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC)